


A Pottah And A Serpent

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: It's Potter's first day at Hogwarts and he is definitely excited to start. The only thing he wasn't expecting was to encounter the boy that he completely hates and is now stuck in the same Hogwarts House with him. Trying to understand eachother is like night and day; finding love they can't accept is even worse. (Harry Is In Slytherin House Instead Of Gryffindor And There's A Tsundere Draco Malfoy)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Troublemaker

"Welcome to Hogwarts, before you can be with your classmates, you must be sorted into your distinctive houses. There is Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Depend on your house as if they were your own family and remember that the deeds you accomplish will earn your house points, breaking rules costs you points; at the end of the year, whoever has the most points will win the House Cup."

Telling all of us to wait for a moment, we stood idly on the staircase. "Its true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, this is Crabbe and Gyole and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." Hearing my freckled friend besides me laugh at him, it seemed to just piss off the blonde boy who was looking over at me. "Think my name is funny do you?"

"You'll soon find out there are certain families of Wizardry that are better than others and trust me you wouldn't want to get mixed up with the wrong kind like that Orange Haired mess over there. I can help you there." Placing his hand in front of me, I didn't look at it too friendly and just dismissed him with a simple glare of my own.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Finally being called into the large hallway I watched the dazzling room in front of me shine with floating candles and the most beautiful fake sky I've ever seen made by magic. Being told how the magical hat infront of me was used, I waited patiently for my two friends to be sorted into Gryffindor except for Malfoy who was in Slytherin.

Finally having my own name called I stepped up to the chair and sat down while the hat was placed on my head. "Very difficult...hmm... plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, and definitely talent of a sort." Crossing my fingers while hoping in my mind it was anywhere but Slytherin. "Where do I put you...you could do great things, I see it now, better be...Slytherin!"

Already feeling my doom coming, I sat down at my designated table before taking one last glance at Ron. "Who would have thought, Harry Potter is in Slytherin! It's quite obvious after all, it is the best house unlike those other idiots. Now when we talked earlier, I thought we should discuss it, after all you will need help getting around-"

"Like I said, I think that I can tell the right sort for myself, I don't need your input Malfoy." Giving me a sharp glare, the entire table ate our meals until there was nothing left of the banquet in front of us. Eventually all of us students were led towards where we would be sleeping; walking through a gigantic room full of moving staircases, we found ourselves in a large room that was completely colored in green. "Boys are on the left, girls are on the right."

We were told, before everyone either explored the living room or our brand new rooms. Deciding to explore my room, I found several cozy beds all lined up in a circle with our belongings next to each and every one; Placing myself onto my own bed in the meantime, I let my owl out of her cage and watched her fly onto my arm.

"I never thought I'd ever have an Owl for a pet, I think I'll name you Hedwig. Do you like that?" Hearing the bird make some sort of chirping sound, I began to pet her head ever so gently while smiling at her. Giving her a little bit of food out of the palm of my hand, I winced a little bit beacuse of the sharp peck of her pointy mouth.

"Pottah, instead of playing with your bird all day, you should be learning about your classes for tomorrow, for example our Potions class and who will be teaching, Prof. Snape; If you don't study up then you'll get lectured by him. Snape isn't the easiest teacher when it comes to his lessons."

"If I'm supposed to be studying then why don't I see you studying smartass?" Laughing to himself, he stepped back over to his bed where some books lied and started to sift through them without any hesitation.

"Fair enough Pottah." Afterward, we didn't speak anymore and I watched out the nearby window that shined a deep moonlight outside. It was somewhat peaceful to watch; although I was still trying to get used to being here in the first place, after all I lived in a cupboard for most of my life without thinking of having magic even once.

It didn't take long for everyone to finally go to sleep while waiting for the next day to come. Even so, I was the only one that couldn't actually go to sleep, so instead I sat near the window with Hedwig. "I've never even considered the possibility that I'm a wizard my entire life...that was why they never told me...my Aunt and Uncle hated the idea of wizadry and so they refused to acknowledge it."

"Seems like just yesterday Duddly woke me up from inside my cupboard by slamming on the staircase. I didn't get the house I might've wanted but I'm sure that coming here will be amazing just like I hoped, I wonder if Mom and Dad felt this excited when they were on their first day attending Hogwarts."

Petting my Owl on the head, I watched her clean herself in the meantime. Nodding my head at her, it was quite evident I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. Once morning finally came, I found myself shoken awake by one of the Slytherins who were trying to make sure I was awake in time for classes. Realizing I must've passed out at some point, I got off the edge of my bed and started to pack my items in Order to get to my Potions Class.

"Hope you studied up Potta, we don't need you embarrassing the Slytherins after all." Giving that grinning jerk another fierce glare, I followed the other students towards our class until I bumped into Ron. Smiling once I noticed my orange haired friend, we greeted each other easily and started to walk towards our classroom.

"Shame you got put in the same house as that damn Malfoy, I've heard of his family and trust me he is nothing but trouble. You can always hang out with me and other Gryffindors, we'll be like family to you, how about it?" My friend suggested, and I nodded my head at him with a large smile while we made our way towards our Potions Class.


	2. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Potter's first day at Hogwarts and he is definitely excited to start. The only thing he wasn't expecting was to encounter the boy that he completely hates and is now stuck in the same Hogwarts House with him. Trying to understand eachother is like night and day; finding love they can't accept is even worse. (Harry Is In Slytherin House Instead Of Gryffindor And There's A Tsundere Draco Malfoy)

Taking our seats, we watched a short haired black man enter the room with a very stern look on his face. Peering over at the large cauldron and ingredients in front of me, it dazzled even me, it was like something you would see on TV. Messing with the different items, for example the vials, there was so much to see that I wasn't sure where to start first.

Suddenly being tapped on the shoulder by a random girl that had brown hair, I looked up to see that same man standing over me with his arms crossed. "Then there is some of you who have the nerve to not. pay. attention. Mr. Potter answer me this: what would I get if I added powdered root of acidel to an infusion of wormwood or if I asked you to find a betzel where would you find it Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know sir..." I told him with the most shy voice possible, which only made him sigh to himself; although the entire time I could see that damn Malfoy watching me with a smirk beacuse of my failure. I seriously wanted to murder him, if I even could.

"Seems fame doesn't come with brains, does it Mr. Potter?" He told me before leaving to teach the rest of the students. I did my best to keep up with the lesson but it wasn't exactly my forte at the moment unlike the rest of the students who seemed to be doing much better in understanding things unlike me over here. Once it was time for us to receive our homework for the day, Snape said something that surprised even me.

"Well then, seems we'll need pairs for each of you until our next lesson. With that, I will assign them for you; starting with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, next Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy..."

"Wait a minute, there must be some sort of Mistake, why am I paired with Draco?" I tried to insist, but I only received an annoyed tone beacuse of my persistence.

"I'm sorry, but unless you want to teach this class I would suggest you quit complaining and think about how you will fair in your next lesson." Giving me one last stern look, I watched him leave to order the rest of the students about our homework assignment.

I could already feel my doom coming beacuse of this and it didn't look like Draco was any happier about it. Once all of our classes were over I went to spend some time with Ron with a smile. "She raised her hand on almost every single question and was doing her best to show off; she's such a Teachers Pet and I can't believe I have to be partners with her. Can you believe how much of a nightmare this is going to be?"

"It's worse for me, imagine being stuck with that damn Draco Malfoy all night and trying not to slap him." The two of us sighing over our situations we began to talk for some time until we were finally forced to part into our dormitories; which wasn't the best feeling for me.

"You're late Pottah, how long does it take you to get somewhere?" Rolling my eyes at him, I just stepped inside our room and sat down on my bed before pulling out one of my books and some parchment paper for me to take notes. "Where to start...what about this, wormwood and asphodel?"

"It says here that if you combine asphodel and wormwood you can make a sleeping potion so powerful they call it the Draught Of Living Death. Is there really a potion that powerful it could knock someone out, is that even possible?!"

"We are supposedly supposed to make one but we are not to use Wolfsbane. From what he told us in class, Wolfsbane are very poisonous and deadly; we wouldn't want you dieing on us would we Pottah?" He smirked and I only glared at him with obvious anger but did my best not to complain. Instead, I pulled out the ingredients we needed from my small bag.

"Alright here are our supplies; we only need to add the powered root together with wormwood." Grabbing the items out of my hands he started to add them together himself. "What do you think you're doing Malfoy?!"

"Does the legendary Harry Potter think he deserves all the credit, I don't think so, instead I'm going to do it and everyone will know what a slacker you are." Finally trying to grab it out of his hands; the two of us were arguing about the situation until it finally fell onto the floor and that idiot landed ontop of me.

Instantly getting off of me he was practically screaming by this point. "What do you think you're doing Pottah, who would want to kiss you?!" It was clear his face was beyond red and probably not sure what to make of what just happened.

"Me?! You landed ontop of me, it's your fault in the first place, why would I want to kiss an asshat like you!" Glaring at eachother, I finally left the room to get some fresh air and hopefully away from Malfoy. "Fine then, you complete the project yourself, I'll study about it once I get back."

I swore at any minute I would throw up beacuse of our stupid incident but tried my best to get it out of my head. I couldn't exactly go out of the dorm since it was much too late outside, so I just sat near the burning fire and breathed a deep sigh to myself while rubbing my mouth in hopes of getting the taste off. "Instead of getting my first kiss from a pretty girl, it was that jerk, how unlucky can I be?"


	3. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Potter's first day at Hogwarts and he is definitely excited to start. The only thing he wasn't expecting was to encounter the boy that he completely hates and is now stuck in the same Hogwarts House with him. Trying to understand eachother is like night and day; finding love they can't accept is even worse. (Harry Is In Slytherin House Instead Of Gryffindor And There's A Tsundere Draco Malfoy)

"You were forced to kiss that jerk Malfoy?!" I could hear my friend yell at me which instantly made me want him to shut up or the entire school will hear about this. At the same time that girl from before came up to us while holding a book close to her.

"That sounds absolutely terrible, I wouldn't know what to even remotely think if that happened to me. Thankfully; you two have separate classes today, he's in defense against the dark arts while you're in Charms with us." She told me while looking quite pleased with herself. "By the way Harry, my name is Hermonie it's nice to meet you."

"You too, so I take it your assignment went well?" I asked which only made Ron look slightly agitated with himself. I couldn't really understand why since he had such a smart girl assigned to him in the first place.

"It went wonderful; although we did have a little trouble beacuse Ron hadn't paid enough attention in class to be able to distinguish Asphodel from Woodworm and almost destroyed the whole project."

"Teacher's pet." Getting knocked on the head by the book she held in her hands, I couldn't help bursting out laughing beacuse of what happened. "Harry!" Trying to stop my laughter, we finally arrived at our Charms Class and went inside; still rubbing the bruise on the back of his head, we took our seats.

"Welcome to Charms class, we will be practicing an easy technique of levitation. See here the feathers in front of you will be used for such a technique; all you need to do is Swish and Flick, you also need to say the words 'Wingardium Leviosa'."

Practicing the Swish and Flick motion we were told of first, it seemed like everyone, including me, were using different motions for each time we practiced. After we got the hang of it, we did our best to attempt making the white feather float somehow. "Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa."

I could hear everyone repeating the same thing until Hermonie outdid herself in front of everyone. "Harry, Ron, you're doing it wrong. Its 'LeviOsa' not 'LevioSA'. Watch me; Leviosa!" All of us watching the feather float upward effortlessly, I watched it while somewhat stunned, meanwhile Ron was just groaning to himself; afterward, we continued to attempt our spells until we got it right.

"Finally! Class is over, we can go back to our dorms." Getting pulled by the neck, she dragged the two of us to our next lesson which was Potions with a deep sigh to herself. "Oh c'mon, we've done enough for one day."

"I am not going to let our house lose points just beacuse you two were too lazy to show up to class." After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived at Professor Snape's class and stepped over to our seats but I was more nervous about how strict he was going to be towards me.

"I assume you finished your assignments correct?" He asked all of us which made me remember what happened with Draco and me; which instantly tended me up and I could feel my face blushing within an instant. "You look tense Harry...is there something you would like to tell me...?"

"No sir." I told him while quickly shaking my head. Dismissing it as nothing, he continued on with his lecture; although my mind was elsewhere beacuse I couldn't stop looking over at Draco and it seems he was thinking the same thing as me once our eyes met and we quickly looked back at our books until we heard a fustrated glare.

"Draco, Potter, pay attention instead of daydreaming or I will take away ten points from Slytherin myself." Nodding our heads, I didn't bother to look at Draco for one more second until Class was over beacuse he walked up to me and demanded to talk to me; even though I refused him, in the end he somehow found a way to drag me along.

Grasping onto the top of my shirt roughly, he stared at me in the eyes with his own blue pupils that looked pissed off. "Tell anyone about last night and you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch."

"Right..." Finally releasing my collar, I straightened my messy black hair before watching him storm off. Afterward my friends came up to me demanding to know what he said, but in all honesty I had nothing much to say beacuse it only lasted a few seconds. "All he said was not to tell anyone about last night."

"I still can't believe you had to deal with that in the first place, maybe it's the punishment you get for fooling around instead of focusing on your project instead." Hermonie said, which only made me roll my eyes at her and the three of us continued walking to our next lesson effortlessly.

"You know, I've got a lesson too, it's the study of not having to listen to complaints from teacher pets." Looking like she might smack him again he quickly shut his mouth and walked a little farther away from us, which definitely cheered me up.


End file.
